We Two Make One
by Ananya Gautam
Summary: A Sachvi based story...there are many changes in the first two chaps so plz go through it...SACHVI rocks...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey I'm back with my 2nd story on ff. Sachvi based or Hrisha( hrishikesh+ansha)**

**This story is based on real life I.e cid officers are not real officers but actors as they are in real today...this story includes Sachvi romance offscreen as well as onscreen..**

**I am including myself also in this story I am gonna enjoy hope u guys also enjoy reading it...**

Ansha di came running into my(ananya) room

Ananya...I got scared and replied- ha kya hua kyu subah subah pareshan kar rahi ho...

Ansha di - kuch nahi bas yeh bata rahi thi ki aaj giraftar series k last part ki shooting hai and I'm very excited...

Me - oh! All the best. Vaise aap pehle tu abhi itna excited nahi hoi any thing special..

Ansha di- Nahi issa kuch nahi hai..

Me- Accha baba ok bye now go naa..

Ansha di- ha jaa rahi ho bye!

**Ansha di reached her studio for her shoot..**

**At the shooting..**

BP sir- aaj series ka last episode hai and as I said aaj ansha, janvi aur shraddha ka dance shoot hai..

Aditya- sir lekin yeh log dance kis par kareige

Ansha- sir if u don't mind can I suggest.

BP sir- ya ya sure ansha..

Ansha- sir vo gazar ni kiya hai ishaara ek gaana hai kyu na hum uspe perform kare..

Janvi- ha ansha yeh thik rahe gaya..

BP sir- girls tum logo ko jo karna hai jaldi rehersal karo tab tak I'll Shoot the action sequence..

Shradda- ansha par hame iss par dance kaun sekhayega..

Ansha- I have an idea kyu na mai ananya se help maigo and she called me..

**On the phone..**

Ansha- hello.. Ani. Vo actually I want ur help!

Me- ha bolo na di kya help chahea

Ansha- nahi phone pe nahi bata sakti tu set up aa ja plz ...

Me- accha baba aati ho relax.

**I quickly got ready and headed towards the studio.. As I entered what I saw was just awesome..**

**All the three girls were dressed up beautifully..**

Me- wow! U guys r looking gorgeous..

Ansha di- vo actually hume sabko actually and she was cut by me

Me- di I know that u want me to make u all practise for the dance. I'm right or I'm right..

Shradda di - u r as usual right ananya.. (haha!)

Me- thx so should we start

Janvi- ya gaane 80's ka hai..I'm gonna luv it

**Then I made them learn few steps.. And told them to practice those as I was tried I went and sat besides sachin bhaiya...**

**I called him..**

Me- Hari!...bhaiya hey!

But he didn't reponded..

I again said- hey bhaiya kaise ho?

Again he didn't listen..

Then I carefully noticed that he was staring at my beautiful sister ansha di ..

I thought that is was too weird why is he staring at her..

Then my mind strike with the thought that kahi Hrishikesh bhaiya ansha di ko like tu nahi I ignored..and again started to practice..

**At the end of the day everything went perfectly..and dance squence was shot amazingly and I was proud of my di as she danced beautifully..though she is dance consious..**

**But still that moment of Hrishikesh bhaiya staring at di was coming in front of my eye..**

**Now it is very important for me to know his feeling.**

**A/N- hey guys thanks for reading actually I thought of bring a new concept but I'm not sure that will this gonna work.. Plz plz guys I need ur suggetion. Should I continue? Or u guys need any change in the story? Plz plz review..and if needed u all can pm me also but plz do it..luv u guys..TC bye!**


	2. A change

A/n - I am glad ki bohot logo ne iss new concept ko appreciate kiya. Mere ek reviewer ne mujhe suggest kiya ki mai real name na liko so here we go...

Ab tak-

I felt that Sachin bhaiya has some feelings for purvi di. And now is the time for ananya's plan so get ready guys for our mission "SACHVI"

Ab aage-

**Next day at home-**

I called up bp sir(dcp)- sir maine kuch notice kiya hai plz aap mere help karoge..

Dcp- ya sure batana beta.. Mai teri kya help kar sakta ho..

Me- sir mujhe lagta hai ki sachin bhaiya has some feeling for purvi di

Dcp- so what u want me to do?

Me- can me make a episode centering sachin and purvi di..

Dcp- ananya I can make but you need to be sure ki issa sachmai hai ya nahi... Kahi hamare iss koshish se kuch gadbar na ho gae..

Me- ok sir I"ll inform u tabtak aap plz story par work karna shuro kar degie...

Dcp- ya sure bye beta take care..

Me- thx sir so sweet of u..

Call ended.

Me- mujhe bhaiya se baat karne padegi..

**Then I went to Sachin bhaiya's home**

**At his home..**

Me- Sachin bhaiya hey how r u?

Sachin- hey ananya I'm fine tum kisi ho..

Me- bohot acchi.. Mai apka zada time nahi laugi aur sedha point par aati ho.. Do u love di?

Sachin- kya! Mai... Na...nahi..

Me- bhaiya aapko pata hai na aap mujhse juth nahi bol sakti phir kyu..

Sachin- sorry! Ha mai purvi se bohot zada pyar karta hu... Bohot zada..

Me- phir yeh baat apne unse kyu nahi kahi..

Sachin- Ananya mujhe nahi pata ki purvi bhi mujhse pyar karti hai ya nahi... Jab mujhe yakeen hoga mai tabhi purvi ko apni feeling batao ga..

Me- thik hai bhaiya as u wish bye...

Sachin- bye

**And I came back home..**

**My pov- ab mai aap logo ko ek dusre ki liye feeling realize karva kar hi rahongi...**

and I called up dcp sir- sir our plan is on..

Dcp- yup!(Cool haah!)

A/N- I know yeh bohot zada chota chap tha but actually I'm not comfortable writing in this concept so.. I next chap normal Sachvi story will be there... Plz do review and tell me what do u all feel... Thx for having patience... Plz do do review..*puppy eyes*


	3. Plan Begins

**A/n- hi! I know I'm very very very..late..so here we go with the chapter. Hope u all would enjoy it...**

**Sorry..!*puppy eyes***

**Next morning...**

Purvi-Ananya! Utho...jaldi

Me-Di plz thodi der sonedona 5mins..plz..

Purvi- Ananya uthja mai shooting k liye ja rahi ho..bye!

(I immediately got up)-nahiii...aap nahi ja sakte mai bhi chalaungi..

Purvi-tum kyu chal rahi ho..?

Me- jana hai bus...mai 2mins mai fresh hokar aati ho aap plz wait karna..

Purvi POV- yeh ladhki k dimaag mai pata nahi kya kya chalta rehta hai...(And she shook her head in no..)

**After 5 mins...me and di were at the set...**

**I directly moved to sachin bhaiya...**

Me- sachin bhaiya I have a surprise for u...

Sachin- Surprise! Mere liye..seriously..

Me- ya..likin vo mai aapko bhi nahi daungi..

Sachin- abhi nahi matlab...

Me- Matlab u have to wait till BP sir comes...

Sachin- K...let's see aapka surprise kya hai...

**After 10mins...BP arrived with a brand new case...**

BP sir- Guys this week gonna be a special week...

Daya- Kyu sir kuch special hai..?

BP sir- ha daya iss week hum log full episode disguise mai shoot karenge..

Abhi- Wow! Sir yeh tu bohot interesting hoga..

BP sir- ha abhijeet..chalo mai tum sabko tumhare roles bata deta ho...

**And he tells everything regarding the episode to everyone...**

**It was evening by that time so it was pack up time...the episode will be shoot tomorrow...**

**At my house..in my room..**

**On the phone..**

Me- So bhaiya kaisa laga mera surprise..?

Sachin- Not bad! But agar tumhara plan work nahi kiya tu..

Me- u trust me na..

Sachin- Ofcourse yar..

Me- Bhaiya jitna mai di ko janti ho..usse I can guaranty that..isse di k dil mai aapke liya kuch feeling tu zaroor aainge..

Sachin- tu keh rahi hai tu yeh bhi karke dekh lete hai...

Me-All the best bro! Meri behen ko zada pareshan mat karna..

Sachin-Ananyaaa...

Me- Accha accha thik hai.

Sachin- Bye!

Me- Bye..di ka khayal rakna..

Sachin- Ani..

Me- bye!

And I cut the phone...

My POV- DI aap jald hi mere jiju k pyar ko accept kar logi..I am sure...

**Next morning...**

Purvi- Ananya bye mai ja rahi ho..

Me- Arre di nashta tu karti jaao..

Purvi- Nahi mai set par hi kar laungi..don't worry bye!

Me- ok bye take care...!

**And di went to her set...**

Me thinking- not bad di kitne jaldi hai aapko yeh episode shoot karne ki..I hope iss episode k baad aapki zindagi badal jaaigi..

**A/N- I know bohot chota chapter tha..but u know sabar ka phal meetha hota hai...so plz wait..and reviews mai aapna gussa dikhna..Stay tuned..**


	4. Touchy

Thax guys for reviewing it...I know aap log bohot gussa hai..par as u all know I'm currently working on 3 stories..(Rajvi,Kevi...) And to make it different maine aapne 3rd story WTMO sachvi par convert kardi..jissa ki maine pehle ki clear kar diya tha..my main objective on ff is not to write stories on Rajvi or kevi...my main objective is to write more and more stories on ansha di..either it be rajvi..,kevi or sachvi..it doesn't make any difference...2 me..and ya I know ki sachin is married..so what..daya..shreya..tarika..etc everyone is married..its just fiction guys..for me Rajvi..sachvi..and kevi are same...

I know some people may love kevi more than sachvi...and sachvi more than rajvi..but its not the case with me...

I'm sorry if I have hurt anyone of u really very sorry..maine jab pehle baar kevin ko dekha tu I thought ki di and bhaiya gonna make a wonderful pair...isliye maine ff k liye first kevi story likhdi maine kabhi nahi socha tha kevi ko as a pair itne liking milegi..ki bohot log are saying ki rajvi sachvi sab bakwas hai..kevi r the best...this to inform all the kevi fan..ki plz sentimental mat ho I assure u all ki mai definately bohot sarri kevi stories likhongi..bus app sabka support chahea..

Mujhe bohot sarre reviews mili hai stating ki Rajat sir ne CID chod di hai isliye KEVI is the best...so for this I would say that..hum log ff mai rajat bhaiya k barre mai likhkar hi unke liye aapna pyar prove kar sakte hai..and mai vohi kar rahi ho I love him..as a person and as a actor..I wish that agar mujhe kabhi bhi...gaurav bhaiya ya vikas bhaiya ko milne ka chance mile tu mai vikas bhaiya ko choose karongi...this doesn't mean that mujhe gaurav bhaiya pasand nahi hai..vo bhi..bohot bohot acche hai..but maine iss ff par sabse pehle RAJVI ki story padhe hai so rajvi holds a special corner in my heart..mujhe jo reviews mile hai mujhe usse bilkul bhi bura nahi laga..balki I'll try and take the reviews seriously and uspar improve bhi karongi...


	5. Hole Hole Ho Gaye Ga Pyar

**A/N- Hi! Adk I know aap kya kehna chahte ho..but plz mere story k liye bol jao ki sachin real life mai married hai...plz..and other reviews..(Sorry can't mention the names..) Hope ki mai aap sab ko iss chapter se khush kar paao..plz enjoy the chap with popcorn and cold drink..haha!**

**Next morning..at the set...**

**This episode is Sachvi centric...**

**In the bureau...**

Tring..tring..tring..

Daya-Hello..Cid bureau...

Voice-Hell...oo..s..ir..plz ..mujhe..bac..ha ...lijea...

Daya-Kaun bol raha hai?

Voice-Sii..rr ...m..ai Ka..ra..n..me..re ja..an khat..re mai hai..

Daya- Karan tum iss waqt kaha ho?

Karan- A.T road...plz sir..jaa..ldi aai..ye..

(Phone cut..)

Abhi- Kis ka phone tha daya..

Daya-Abhijeet..koi karan hai uske jaan khatre mai hai...chalo mere sath A.T road..

Abhi-Purvi,sachin...chalo..

**All reached AT road...**

Purvi- Sir vo dekhyeh do gadiya...

Sachin-Ho sakta hai inmaise ek karan ki ho aur ek uss crimimnal ki..

Abhi-Ha sachin..talashi lo dono gadiyo ki..

Sachin-Sir..

**Daya and abhijeet searched the surrounding area and our Sachvi searched the cars...**

**In the car..**

Purvi-Sachin sir yeh dekhyeh mujhe kya mila hai..ek key ring..

Sachin-Dekhao...iss par tu karan ka naam likha hai.. iska matlab yeh red car karan ki hai and black uss dosre insaan ki..good work purvi..

Purvi(smiled)-Thank u sir...

Sachin-Aur dekho kuch milta hai kya...

(Purvi started to search again...)

Suddenly she shouted...

Purvi-Ahhh...mera hath..

Sachin got panicked and he ran towards her...

Sachin-Kya hua purvi u ok na?

Purvi-Ya sir I'm fine...

Sachin- Ansha kya karti ho dekho itni zoor se laga..hai..(There were almost tears in his eyes..)

**Director-CUT...hari kya kiya yar itna accha shot chal raha tha...arre mere bhai..ansha ko sacchi mai todhi lagi hai..tum itna hyper kyu ho gaye acchanak..?**

Hari- Sorry sir...pata ekdum se kya ho gaya tha! Kya hum break le sakte hai..?

Director-Ya sure...

Ansha(thinking)-Pata nahi hari ho ekdumse kya ho gaya tha pagal hai bilkul..

Ansha- Spot!..

Spot boy(SB)-Yes ma'am..

Ansha-Meri make up artist vo mere vanity mai bhej do..

SB-Sure ma'am anything else..

Ansha- ya one orange juice..

SB-ok ma'am...

**All the actors were in their vanity van...except..hari bro...**

Hari-Yeh mujhe ekdumse kya ho gaya tha..mai bhi na..yeh sarri galti ananya ki hai pata nahi kaise story banai..hai..mujhe usse baat karni hogi..

(And he called me...)

**On the phone..**

Hari- Ananya..yeh sab kya hai..?

Me-Kya!kya hai..

Hari-oho...tune aise story kyu di BP sir ko as a case..

Me-Bro aap chahte ho na ki di k dil mai bhi..aapke liye kuch feeling aai..

Hari-Nahi...

Me-Kya!

Hari-Nahi mera matlab hai ki ha..!

Me-tu bhaiya uske liye yeh sab important..hai..

Hari-Liken abhi abhi jo maine kiya na buss pucho mat...

Me-thik hai nahi puchrahi..!

Hari-Matlab..?

Me- Matlab yeh ki mujhe sab pata..hai not bad ha gadi sahi trank par aa chuki hai..

Hari- Tujhe kaise pata...?

Me- Bhaiya vo sab chodo aab pehle jakar di ko tu explain karo..varna mere syco behen pata nahi aapko pagal na samj le..

Hari-Ansha ko syco mat kaho..

Me-Oooo! Sorry..mai tu bhol hi gayi thi..ki ab di akele nahi hai ab tu Jiju bhi hai..kyu!JIJU...

Hari-Ananyaa..

Me-Accha sorry!..ab jaldi jao...

Hari-Par mai kahonga kya..

Me-Vo sab mujhe nahi pata...byee..ab jao all the best...

Hari(confused)-All the best kyu!?

Me-oho...bhaiya aap Ansha di se baat karne ja rahe ho mean aap khud sher ki gufa..mai ja rahe ho..and aaj tu unhone brkfast bhi nahi kiya..matlab bhoka sher...islye..hahah!

Hari- Ananyaa...

Me-bye...!

(I quickly kept the phone before further ladhai...)

**On the set...**

Hari- pata nahi kya bolonga ansha se...come on hari u can do this..

**Suddenly he saw SB going towards ansha's vanity with the juice...he immediately called him...**

Hari-Arre suno!

SB-ha sir boliyeh..

Hari- Yeh juice ansha madam k liye hai?

SB- Ya sir..

Hari- Lao mai le jata ho..

SB-Arre sir aap rehne dijia..mai le jaaonga..

Hari-nahi maine kaha na mai le jaonga..

(And he took the plate and glass..frm him..SB smiled and moved away..)

Hari POV- Ananya tu mujhe in sab ki nazaro mai pagal sabit karkar hi rahegi...ansha tumhare liyeh yeh bhi...

**And he knocked and moved inside ansha's vanity..**

Ansha-Hariii...tum yaha...

Hari-Ha vo socha abhi jo hoa...(and he stopped coz he was too embarrased..)

Ansha-Pari!tum jao mai apne make up k liye thodi der mai bulati ho..ok!

Pari(Makeup artist)- ok! Ma'am

Ansha(understanding his state put her hand over his shoulder)-Its ok hari ho jata hai...

Hari-Thx yar..mujhe samaj ne k liye..

Ansha-Vaise agar tum bura na mano tu ek baat pucho..?

Hari- Ha zaroor..

Ansha- Tumhe aachanak se kya ho gaya tha?

Hari-Pata nahi..yar..mujhe bhi samaj nahi aa raha...ho sakta hai yeh sab stress ki vajh. Se ho raha ho..

Ansha-Stress!..aur tumhe..I can't believe it..

Hari- Kyu! Mujhe stress nahi ho sakta..

Ansha- Nahi vo tum hamesha kehte ho na ki tum cool rehte ho isliyeh...

Hari-Tumhara matlab mai cool nahi ho...

Ansha-Tum aur cool..no ways..

Hari-Accha thik..bye...

Ansha-Arre suno sorry mai tu mazak kar rahi thi..

**But he didn't listen and went frm there...**

Ansha POV- aaj hari ko ho kya gaya hai..pehle tu issa nahi karta tha..aaj iss mere baatoka itna bura lag gaya ki gussa hokar chala gya..yeh pehle to issa nahi..God knows..kya hua hai isse...

(Suddenly there was a know on her door..)

Ansha-Yes!

Man- Ma'am shot ready hai..

Ansha- ok coming!

**And finally after 1 hour the shooting was done perfectly...**

**In the evening(Pack up time)**

(Ansha was waiting for her car...after 2 mins..the driver came running..)

Driver-Ma'a..m v..o ga..di kharab ho ..gayi ..hai..

Ansha-What! Gadi kharab ho gayi...no! Ab mai ghar kaise gaungi...tum ek kaam thik se nahi kar sakte ho..what u what now..jao..aur galdi kisse mechanic ko bulao mera muh kya dekh rahe ho..jaldi joa...

Driver(scared..)-Jee.. ..dam.. (And he went to call the mechanic...)

**Suddenly one car came and stopped in front of her...**

**And ofcourse with no doubts it was Hari..**

Hari-Aree ansha tum yaha kyu kehdi ho..?

Ansha(Sarcastically)-Hip-soch khel rahi ho aau na hum milkar khelte hai..c'mon yar parking lot mai kadhi ho tu car ka hi wait kar rahi hongi na...

Hari-ansha tum bhi na accha ok mai chalta ho..bye!

(And he was about to go but she stopped him...)

Ansha- Ruko..! Driver mechanic k paas gaya hai..so pata nahi..kab tak..aaiga..so.! Kuch nahi..Its ok tum jao..bye kaal milte hai..(And she turned her face other side..)

(Hari got down and moved towards the other side and opened the door and said)-Betho!

Ansha-Aree hari mai...vo ca..r se c..hali ..jaongi..

(Hari hold her hand and made her sit inside the..car)

(Both smiled evily...)

**On the way back home...**

Hari-Ansha itna natak karne ki kya zaroorat thi ha..tum sedha sedha bhi tu lift maang sakti thi..na..

Ansha-Vo...mai..accha chodo..hari tumne abhi abhi kya kiya..?

Hari-Kya kiya?

Ansha-Hari abhi abhi aapne parking lot mai kya kiya..

Hari- Tumhe lift de..ansha kya bol rahi..ho..

Ansha-Tumne mujhe lift dene k liye kya kiya..?

Hari-Oho! Maine tumhe lift daine k liye tumhare liya car ka door...oh shit!

Ansha-Yeeeppe! Mai jeet gayi...yes..maine kaha tha na mai he jeetongi..

Hari-Anshaaa..mai tumhe chodonga nahi...

Ansha-Rehne do uss din tu bada bada bol rahe thhe..ki tum mere liye yeh sab nahi karoge..haha! Apr maine tumse yeh sab karya hi liya..well done ansha...

**Flashback...1week before..**

**BP sir- Aaj hrishikesh...tumhara centric episode hai..u r ready na?**

**Hari- Ya sir!**

**BP sir- Ok then roll camera action!...:):):) **

**Cid bureau...**

On phone..

Nikhil- Kya! Kaha jee hum abhi aate hai..

Nikhil- Acp sir bandra mai ek laash mili hai...

Acp- Thik hai tum sachin aur purvi jaakar thahkikat(investigation)karo..aur abhijeet ko update kar dena...

Nikhil-ok sir...

**At the crime scene...**

Sachin- Sabse pehle laash kisne dekhi..?

Man1- maine sir...

Purvi-Kya aap inhe jaante hai...?

Man1- Nahi madam...

Nikhil-Kya koi iss janta hai?

Man2-Sir yeh mera dost ashish hai...

Sachin-Kya aapko kisi par shak hai..yeh sab issne kiya hoga..?

Man2-Ha sir yeh zaroor salu bhai ka kam hai..(Guys..not salman khan haha!)

Purvi- Kaha mila yeh salu bhai?

Man2- Malad east..godown no.5

**At east malad godown no.5...**

Sachin-Purvi,Nikhil..aaram se aandar kuch bhi ho sakta hai be careful..

Purvi,nikhil- Ya sir!

(All of them searched...the godown...suddenly they heard 4-5 goons talking to each other..)

Goon1-Ab hame jald se jald yeh sehar chod kar jana hoga..

Goon2- Ha bhai!..chalo jaldi..

Sachin-Arre arre itne jaldi kya hai zara hame bhi tu baato kaha jaa rahe ho...?

Goon3-Kaun ko tumlog..

Goon4-Hatho hamare raste se..

Nikhil-Sir ek kaam karte hai inhe jaane dete hai..jaao..

Goon5-shabash...yeh hui na baat..chalo bhai...

(All were about to leave the godown but our purvi...just shoot one of the goon on his leg...)

Goon1-Bhago CID...

**And there were series on gun shots...and one goon shot sachin...and he was on the floor...**

Purvi-Sachin sirrr...sir utheyeh...nikhil ambulance ko call karo jaldi...

(Within 5mins ambulance was there and sachin was sent to city hospital...)

**At the hospital...**

Doctor-Ab vo katre se baar hai par unhe bed ki zaroorat hai...

Nikhil-thik hai doctor thank u very much..

Doctor-Pleasures all mine..take care of him...

Purvi-Nikhil tum hospital ki sarre formalities puri kardo tabtak mai...sachin sir vo gadi tak lekar jaati ho...

**Parking lot of the hospital...**

Purvi- Aaram se sir..(Sachin's hand was around purvi's shoulder...) Aaiyeh..

**She opened the car door and made him sit on the co-driver seat...**

**And they both drive towards sachin's home...**

**Director-CUT! Great shot guys...pack up..**

Aditya-very good sachin...

Hari-Thank u sir...

Ansha-Aur mai sir...maine bhi tu kitne mehnat ki..

Aditya-Ha ha zaroor u also well down..hahaha!(And he went from there..)

Hari-Aaj mujhe haina..raja wali feeling aa rahi hai...

Ansha(irritated tone)-Kyu?

Hari- Jab tum jaise dost mere liye car the door kholegi...support degi..tu aur kya hoga..my dear ansha..

Ansha-Oh! Hello maine tumhare liye car ka door apne marzi se nahi khola...script mai likha tha issliyeh khola..thik hai to zada udho..mat..

Hari-hmm..par jo bhi ho tumne khola tu na...

Ansha-Ha thik thik hai...and waise bhi I challenge u thode dino mai tum bhi mere liye car ka door kholo ge..

Hari-Tum mujhe challenge kar rahi ho..

Ansha- Ha kyu darr gaye..?

Hari- Hahah! Darr aur mai..darr my foot challenge accepted...

Ansha-Bye!

Hari-Bye! And ha harne k baad runa nahi..u know na I hate tears ansha! Haha! (And he went laughing from there)

**...Flashback end...**

Ansha-Sorry! But tum challenge har gaye...

Hari-Hey! That's cheating..

Ansha-Everything is fear is love and war..baby..

(Hearing this hari started to cough..)

Ansha-u ok na...

Hari-Hmm..

Ansha-Chalo its punishment time!

Hari-Punishment..?(He made a face..)

Ansha- Ha accha chalo mere ghar..

Hari-Tumhare ghar kis khushi mai..?

Ansha-Mere jitne ki khushi...chalo na plz..(She made a puppy face...which made hari's heart jump frm inside and unknowingly he said Yes!)

**Within 10mins they were at home...I opened the door..**

Me-Bhaiya aap yaha?

Ansha-Ha maine hi insest kiya tha aane k liye..iss liye aa gaya tumhare bro...

Me(in low voice)-Ab aapne bula tu bro kaise nahi mante..pyar jo karte hai..(This wasn't audible to di but it was audible to bro..)

(He hit me with his elbow..)

Ansha-Kuch kaha tumne..?

Me-Na..hi...

(We all went and sat in the dining room..)

Ansha-Mai change karke kaate ho..

(And she went..)

Me-Bro not bad ha...sidha ghar..mangaye na mere plan ko..

Hari-Hmmm..

Me-Kya hua kuch bol kyu nahi rahe ?

Hari-Jab tujhe pata chalegana k car mai kya hua uske baad yeh question nahi puchegi...

Me-My god kahi di ne aapko propose tu nahi kar diya?

Hari- Ananyaaaa...

Me-accha sorry bolo kya hua?

(And he told me everything..)

Me-What? Di ne aaisa kiya..**meri ansha di**..noways..aap masak kar rahe hona...?

Hari-Nahi sacchi..

Meanwhile di came..

Ansha-Behen bhai ki baate khatam ho gaye ho tu dinner kar liye..

**We all finished our dinner with some chit-chat..and after sometime bro went and we both also went to our bed and slept..**

**Good night...**

**A/N-My god I can't write a bigger chapter than this..hope aap sabko pasand aaya ho..(Crosses)..**

**Plz agar aapko pasan aaya tu plz review karo..and agar nahi pasand aaya tu bhi review karkar mere galtiya baato jisse I can improve...abhi mai tudi kacchi ho...plz reviews r must..DDLJ will soon be updated...next part aa jaiga sabr karo sabar ka phaal metha hota hai..hahah! Bye!tc..**


End file.
